


Claimed by Carol

by MayorHaggar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humiliation, Multi, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Carol Danvers decides she wants Maria Hill. Learning that she’s engaged to Natasha doesn’t deter her; it only makes her want to claim the woman more.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Hill, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Claimed by Carol

It had been some time since Carol Danvers had been to Earth, and there were plenty of new faces around when she walked back into SHIELD headquarters. Plenty could have been interesting enough for her to approach, but the dark-haired beauty typing away at the terminal caught her attention right away. That several people ran up and shared information with her told Carol that she was someone of some importance. That only made Carol more interested, and she walked across the room boldly, ignoring the curious looks she got. There was only one person here she was interested in right now.

"Hi," she said, waiting for the woman to look up at her. The woman did, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Carol standing in front of her. Carol recognized that look. Much like Carol, this woman liked what she saw. "You look like someone I need to get to know. I'm Carol Danvers."

"Agent Maria Hill," the woman said after clearing her throat. "Director Fury's told me a lot about you. What can I do for you?" So _this_ was Agent Hill. Fury had mentioned her in passing once or twice, and Carol could reason that he trusted Maria Hill more than just about anyone in SHIELD. That made this even better as far as she was concerned.

"Oh, I think there's _lots_ you could do for me," Carol purred. She wasn't going to waste any time here with pleasantries or subtly getting to know the beautiful agent. Carol was a busy woman with things to do all across the galaxy, and she was going to make the most of her time here.

The agent flushed and looked away awkwardly. She obviously wasn't used to someone being so forward and suggestive with her, but everything in her reaction told Carol that the woman liked the attention. Since Maria didn't seem to know how to respond, Carol decided to continue to push the envelope.

After a couple of minutes of teasing that had Maria Hill flustered, Carol started to get handsy. She started simply, just touching Hill on the shoulder, but it quickly blossomed into something far bolder. She didn't go quite so far as to grope her right in the middle of HQ, but anyone who looked over could easily tell that Captain Marvel was flirting with Agent Maria Hill. And not everyone was happy about it.

"I'm not sure who you think you are, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop eye-fucking my fiancée," a redheaded woman said, walking over and staring Carol down as she folded her arms across her chest. The woman was beautiful in her own right, but she was trying to appear physically imposing right now. She was trying to claim her territory and drive Carol away. On most people this probably would have been a pretty effective effort; the redhead looked like she could handle herself in a fight. But that didn't mean a whole lot to someone like Carol. Maybe this redhead would be a threat to a fellow human, but if she fought Captain Marvel it would be over before it even started.

"Fiancée?" Carol said, smiling at Maria and ignoring the redhead entirely. "You didn't tell me you were engaged."

"Uh, yeah," Maria said, looking between the two women nervously. "Natasha and I are engaged."

"Congratulations," Carol said, smiling at her. Then she looked at Natasha and shrugged. "My mistake. I'll be going now."

Natasha nodded curtly and stared at Carol, apparently wanting to see her leave. Carol made a show of backing off, but as Natasha's attention was momentarily taken by someone calling out to her, Carol leaned in towards Maria.

"If you're as much of a slut as I think you are, meet me in the bathroom," Carol whispered while boldly copping a feel of the agent's ass. Maria Hill jumped, but she didn't try to squirm away or push Carol's hand off of her ass.

\--

Not even fifteen minutes later, Maria Hill was in the bathroom and willingly cheating on her fiancée with Carol, just as she'd expected.

Maria had clearly been guilty when she pushed open the door of the bathroom to join her, but not guilty enough to stop her from coming and not guilty enough to step away when Carol marched up to her and pulled her into a kiss. Maria stood there and let Carol kiss her at first before slowly beginning to return the kiss. Carol was happy to have her become an active participant, but she was going to continue to dominate regardless. She ran her hands down Maria's body and grabbed her ass through her pants. She'd gotten a bit of a feel for it earlier before she left, but now she was able to give it a much more thorough grope with both hands.

"This is only the beginning for us, Maria," Carol said as she pulled back. "We're going to have _so_ much fun together." Maria didn't say anything, apparently too dazed to know what her response should be, but she didn't back away. "Now get down on your knees and eat me out."

Maria looked at her uncertainly at first, maybe having second thoughts about what she was doing. Carol wasn't about to let that stand though. She looked at Hill expectantly, waiting for her to do as she was told. Eventually Maria got down on her knees, and Carol spread her legs and allowed the agent to work her pants and panties down her legs.

The guilt seemed to fade quickly once she had Carol naked from the waist down, because Maria dove right in and started to lick her. She knew what she was doing too. That was probably to be expected since she was engaged to a woman. She'd probably had plenty of chances to learn how to please Natasha with her mouth, though Natasha had obviously never expected those lessons to be used on someone else. Carol was happy to take advantage of Maria's considerable skill as she lapped at her pussy and then began to rub her clit with her fingers, but it wasn't just the physical pleasure that got Carol so excited.

"It is so satisfying to see Fury's right hand woman on her knees for me," Carol said out loud. She had no problem telling Maria exactly what was running through her mind. She _wanted_ Maria to know what she thought of her and what turned her on. "I thought you looked promising as soon as I saw you, but once you told me who you were I knew I _had_ to have you. There is nothing that gives me a bigger thrill than making strong women like you submit to me."

This was true. While it was always fun to humble some arrogant man who thought she was at a disadvantage, nothing could quite compare to taking a powerful woman and dominating them. She doubted Maria Hill was anywhere near the fighter that her partner Natasha was, but anyone who had Fury's trust to the degree Maria did was someone with a great deal of power in her own right.

"That you're engaged makes it even better," Carol continued. "And you're not engaged to some slob either. Natasha's hot, and she looks like she could kick someone's ass too. Well, someone who isn't me at least." She gave Maria's dark hair a tousle as she continued to lick her. "Yet here you are, down on your knees and eating me out in the bathroom like the slut you really are."

If Maria had any objections of being made an example of in this way, she did not voice them. Her cunnilingus didn't drop off at all as Carol told her what she thought of her, and if anything she only licked her harder and rubbed her clit faster when Carol rubbed her face in what was happening. Maybe she wasn't just a slut, but a slut with a cheating and humiliation fetish too. That could be worth exploring.

First things first, though: Maria's expert tonguing, rubbing, fingering and sucking provided plenty of physical pleasure to go along with the mental rush that Carol got out of the situation, and she responded by grabbing Maria's hair and rocking her hips against her face as she came. She could have grabbed her hair much, _much_ harder if she'd wished, and her hips could have done serious damage if she'd truly tried to hump her at the end, but Carol wasn't interested in hurting her new catch. She was just grabbing her hair to hold her head in place and make sure she didn't try to pull away before she was finished cumming.

"That was pretty good, Hill," Carol said. "Is that your first time going down on another woman in the bathroom while your fiancée works outside?" Maria blushed in embarrassment but nodded her head.

"Of course it is," she mumbled. "I've never done anything nearly as crazy as this before. And I've never cheated on Natasha until now."

"So why now?" Carol asked. "Why with me? Is your normal sex life not satisfying enough for you?" She had plenty of ideas on why Maria had come in here and offered herself up to be dominated, but she wanted to hear what the other woman had to say for herself.

"Sex with Natasha is good," Maria said, but there was something in her voice that assured Carol this was not yet a complete thought. "But it's not doing the trick for me anymore. It's nice, but I need something more."

"Of course you do," Carol said, smiling. This woman had fallen right into her hands; it had been even easier than she'd been expecting, and she was beginning to understand why. "And what about what we just did? Did that do the trick for you?" Maria didn't answer at first, but Carol wasn't worried about it. She knew that Maria wasn't delaying because she was afraid to tell Carol this hadn't been as good as she'd been hoping it would be. This was just her guilt kicking in. She cared about Natasha, despite the fact that she'd just cheated on her, and she didn't want to commit yet another betrayal. But the truth would come out quickly enough. Carol just stood there silently and waited for Maria to admit what they both already knew to be true.

"Eating you out was better than eating Natasha out," Maria admitted. Carol's smile widened.

"And how did it feel to cheat on your fiancée?" she asked. "How did you like becoming a cheating slut?" Maria's answer came quicker this time.

"It made it more thrilling," she said. "Knowing that Natasha is out there working, knowing that she or anyone else could have walked in here and saw us, made it more exciting than anything I've done in months."

"Doesn't it feel better to get all of that off of your chest?" Carol asked, smirking. "I'm so glad you're learning to embrace who you really are, Maria. It's going to make you so much happier in the long run."

Carol's job was done, at least for now. She was nowhere near done with Maria Hill; she'd meant it when she said this was only the beginning for them. But she'd done enough for one day. She would make time to have more fun with Fury's cheating, slutty right hand woman another time, but for now this was a fitting place to end.

She turned away from Maria, cleaned herself up and started to pull her clothes back on. She could feel the agent watching her in confusion, but Carol didn't dignify her with a response.

"Aren't you going to get me off now?" Maria asked. Carol turned around, smiled at her and shook her head.

"No, that's not going to happen right now," Carol said. She gave Maria a sharp smack on the ass. "You'll just have to be patient, Agent Hill. Cheating sluts aren't rewarded right away, but I promise I'll give you what you want soon enough."

\--

Just as Carol had promised, that day in the bathroom had only been the beginning of their affair. They continued to have sex day in and day out, and if Maria had thought that time in the bathroom had carried a high risk with it, the risk factor had only gone up from there. They kept trying out different scenarios and locations, each of them more daring than the last. But this had to be the most daring yet, not to mention the most disrespectful of all when it came to Maria's relationship with Natasha Romanoff.

"I bet Natasha has never fucked you half this well in here, as she?" Carol asked viciously, smiling down at Maria as she kept her bent over and continued to thrust her hips forward. She wasn't going as fast or as hard as she was capable of, of course; putting that kind of strength into a fuck would have broken an ordinary human like Maria Hill. But she still put plenty of force behind her thrusts, leaving Maria to scramble and hold onto the back of the couch desperately to try and keep herself standing as Carol fucked her ass with a strap-on.

"No!" Maria whined. "It's never been like this! I've never been fucked like this! Not in here, or anywhere else!"

"Of course you haven't," Carol said smugly. The significance of this being the best sex she'd had in this particular place was that they were fucking in the middle of Natasha's apartment. Maria had a key, obviously, and they'd snuck over while Natasha was out on assignment for SHIELD so Carol could give her the kind of pleasure she'd only ever been able to dream about receiving in this apartment.

It wasn't likely to be an overly long assignment for Natasha, and there was a good chance that she would be back within hours. That didn't stop them, and if anything it was what made doing this now so attractive to them both. Sneaking into Natasha's apartment and fucking while there was no real chance of her returning and catching them would not have carried much risk with it, and both Carol and Maria got off on the thrill of potentially being caught in the act. There was just something extra special about railing this engaged slut in her fiancée's apartment while wondering if said fiancée might come back and stumble upon her lover being pleased better than she'd ever been able to please her.

Fucking in scenarios with a high risk of discovery as often as they had would inevitably lead to someone actually catching them, and as they heard footsteps approach the door to the apartment, it appeared that this was going to be that time. Natasha was about to walk into her apartment, and unless they stopped or at least moved somewhere else out of sight, she was going to see the woman she loved getting ass fucked by Captain Marvel.

Carol was tempted to stay right there and let Natasha see it all, but somehow it seemed like it would be even more fun to go hide with Maria and continue to fuck her ass elsewhere in the apartment while Natasha was completely unaware. She pulled the strap-on out of Maria's ass for a second, picked the adult woman up in her arms as easily as if she were a child and carried her off into a storage closet that Maria had mentioned was seldom used. It was small, but all Carol really needed was enough room to adjust Maria in her arms and go back to fucking her ass.

The door to the apartment opened, and though she couldn't see anything, Carol could hear Natasha enter her home. She was on the phone talking to someone, completely oblivious to what was happening to her fiancée mere feet away behind the closed door to the storage closet.

"Yeah, it's all taken care of, sir," Natasha said. "It went off without a hitch." She was probably talking to Fury then; Carol had never heard the woman defer to anyone else. "Of course there was no threat. Guys like that are small-time. There was no need to wait for Stark to come back from Italy or Rogers to pop back up again. I took care of it all myself, no problem." There was a pause while Natasha presumably listened to Fury talk on the other end of the phone.

"No, I didn't need Danvers as backup," she said, sounding annoyed now. "Honestly sir, I'm not sure what you see in her. I know she's strong, but she's not exactly a team player." Another pause. "Yeah, so maybe I'm not either. But I can still work as part of a team far better than she could. She's arrogant. From the moment she first walked into HQ she walked around as if she owned the place. Honestly, I think we'll all be better off if she leaves Earth and goes back to protecting the other planets around the galaxy soon. That way she can go back to doing her own thing and leave Earth to the Avengers. We were doing fine without her here anyway."

Carol chuckled darkly inside of the closet. She'd been content to hide and keep her affair with Maria a secret for at least a little bit longer, but now Natasha had pissed her off. If she didn't think Carol could play well with others, she would be happy to prove Natasha wrong right here and now.

"Ready or not, we're going out to say hello," Carol said to Maria. She used one arm to open the door of the closet while the other supported Agent Hill's weight, and she stepped out of the closet and into the main area of the apartment, bear hugging Maria from behind while the strap-on remained buried inside of her ass.

Natasha turned her head at the noise, and she drew her gun quickly, showing her training and battle-honed reflexes. But the gun wavered and then fell from her fingers harmlessly when she saw just what had caused the noise.

"Hello, Natasha," Carol said pleasantly as she bounced her fiancée on the strap-on. "Welcome home. Did the mission go well?"

"What the _fuck?!_ " Natasha hissed as she shut the phone off, abruptly ending her conversation with Fury. " _What is this?!_ " She couldn't seem to decide who to look at.

"I think it's pretty obvious what this is," Carol said. "But maybe you're just confused because you aren't strong enough to fuck Maria like this?" Natasha glared at her hatefully, but Carol was unmoved. "I was going to keep it a secret, but you just had to go and insult me. So I figured I'd show you that I can actually play _very_ well with others. Isn't that right, Maria?"

"I'm sorry, Natasha!" Maria said, genuinely remorseful about what she was doing even as Carol continued to bounce her on the strap-on. Carol wasn't the least bit upset that she still felt guilt and still felt sorry for cheating on Natasha. She was happy about it; it made all of this so much better. "But I can't help myself! Carol's just a better lover than you!"

Natasha gasped and flinched as if she'd been struck, and it made Carol grin. The best part was that this had not been rehearsed and she had not told Maria what she should say. She was speaking honestly and from the heart, and the impact her words had on Natasha was so much more satisfying for Carol as a result.

"Tell her how this started," Carol prompted, wanting to twist the knife deeper in now that everything was out in the open. "Tell her how quickly you wanted me."

"I-It was as soon as she hit on me that first time," Maria said, whining as the strap-on kept driving deep inside of her ass every time Carol pulled her body down onto it. "I was so wet, Natasha! My panties were soaked, and I knew I needed her! I knew I needed to let her use my body however she wanted!"

Natasha looked like she was moving beyond the shock and preparing to act, or at least appeal to Maria, but before they could deal with that Maria reached orgasm. Yes, Maria could and did cum without any stimulation of her clit or any other erogenous zones on her body. She came from nothing other than Carol bouncing her body down onto the strap-on and filling her ass, and Natasha being right there to witness it only seemed to make the slut's climax that much more intense.

They were standing so close to Natasha that Maria wound up squirting all over her face, something that Carol hadn't even been trying for but made her cackle in delight all the same. Natasha closed her eyes and wiped her face off, and when she opened her eyes again she was ready to put up a bit of a fight. She glared at Carol and clenched her fists.

"Get your fucking hands off of my fiancée before I punch your goddamn face in!" Natasha growled. Most people probably would have been intimidated if the Black Widow glared at them with such hostile intent, but Carol just laughed. Natasha might be a strong human, but she was still just a human. She posed no threat whatsoever to her.

"Even if I let her go and sent her over to you, she would just come right back to me," Carol said as she casually pulled Maria off of the strap-on and put her feet back on solid ground. "I didn't force her into any of this. I gave her a choice the first day that we met, and it wasn't even fifteen minutes later that _she_ came to _me_ in the bathroom, got down on her knees and ate me out."

Natasha winced at hearing the description of how this had first started, and she looked away from Carol. She directed her attention to Maria now, so Carol assumed she'd realized she was not going to intimidate or push Captain Marvel away and instead she was going to try and reason with her fiancée.

"Maria, please, step away from her," Natasha said. "We can get past this. We can talk about it and figure out how to move on from this, but I need you to step away from her and come to me so we can talk."

Carol took a couple of steps back so she was not touching Maria, and she made sure to cross her arms and shrug as if to say that she was not doing anything, not threatening or influencing Maria in any way. The choice would be hers to make, but of course Carol knew how this was going to go. She knew that Maria was addicted to the kind of fuck that only Carol could give her, and the guilty thrill of cheating and being made into Captain Marvel's personal slut. There wasn't even a choice to be made. Maria Hill was her slut, and she was too far gone to go back to the way things used to be.

"I can't do that," Maria said, shaking her head. "I can't go back now. I'm in too deep, Natasha. I can't walk away from this now."

" _Please_ , Maria," Natasha begged. "What about what we share? The life we were going to have? I love you. Don't you love me?"

"I do," Maria said. "But that's not enough to make me stop. I do love you, but I'll do anything for Carol despite the love we share. I even offered up my ass for her to fuck, even though I always said no any time you asked." Natasha's face crumpled, but Carol delighted in her humiliation and heartbreak. Captain Marvel might be tasked with protecting people, but that didn't stop her from having fun humiliating those who stood in the way of what she wanted. And she decided to add a little more humiliation onto the pile.

"Maria, why don't you get down on your knees and give me a rimming?" Carol said, smiling at Natasha as she said it. Maria immediately got down on her knees behind Carol, used her hands to spread her ass cheeks apart, pressed her face in tight and went about tonguing her hole. Carol stood there and continued to smile at Natasha as her fiancée ate her ass, loving the helpless look on Natasha's face nearly as much as she loved the feeling of Maria's mouth giving her a rimjob.

"This was supposed to end a long time ago, you know," Carol said casually. "Initially I was going to have a bit of fun with her and then send her back on her way. Our affair might have even been a memory she'd have been able to put behind her by now as she tried to settle for life with you. But you just kept crossing me, getting in my way and pissing me off, so I had my revenge by fucking the woman you love again and again and _again_. I've used her so many times to get back at you that now there's no turning back for her." Carol reached behind her and patted Maria on the top of the head.

"That's enough, slut," she said. "Come back up here." Her tongue stopped licking and Maria got back to her feet quickly, coming back around to face Carol. "Now that it's all out there, I don't see any point in drawing this out anymore. Why don't you go give Natasha a kiss goodbye?"

"Whatever you say," Maria said, nodding. She walked over to her fiancée and kissed her on the lips, and Natasha did not back away even though she'd just gotten done rimming Carol. Natasha put her arms around Maria and held her close, deepening the kiss and trying to express all that she felt for Maria. Carol let it go on for a bit, amused at how deeply Natasha was kissing Maria's mouth straight after that same mouth had been giving her analingus, but when she got bored and cleared her throat Maria broke the kiss and stepped out of Natasha's arms. She still loved Natasha, but not as much as she loved being used by Carol.

"I think my job is done here," Carol said. This could have been just a simple affair, a brief fling that she enjoyed before leaving Earth behind and allowing Maria to try and figure out how to be content with her sex life with Natasha. But Natasha had gotten on her nerves time and time again, so Carol had kept it going until tonight, until she'd rubbed the affair in Natasha's face and claimed her ultimate victory over the little Widow. She could be happy with that, and she walked towards the door of the apartment with a smile on her face.

"Wait," Natasha said. "Stay, please."

"Oh?" Carol turned around to look at Natasha. "And why should I do that, Miss Romanoff? I've already gotten everything that I came for." She wrapped her arm around Maria's shoulders, and Maria closed her eyes and leaned into the contact. "What could you possibly have to offer me that would make me stay?" Natasha was silent for a few moments, and Carol wondered if she was going to come up empty and just stay silent until Carol (and Maria) left the apartment. But eventually she came up with something to offer.

"Fuck me too," Natasha said. "You can fuck me just like you fuck Maria."

Carol wasn't expecting the offer, and it hadn't ever really entered into her plans. She understood what Natasha was trying to do here though. She was desperate for Maria to stay in her life in some way, and she was so desperate that she was willing to let Carol fuck her just to keep Maria around. 

"Take off your clothes then," Carol said, already beginning to undress herself again. She didn't like Natasha, but she was more than willing to fuck her. She was sexy, and she was just the kind of strong and powerful woman that Carol had so much fun breaking. And she could think of no better way to end this game than by turning Natasha into her slut just as she'd done with Maria.

As Maria reattached the strap-on to Carol's body, Carol watched Natasha get undressed. She was definitely sexy, no doubt about that. Carol was going to have a lot of fun with this.

"Bend over," she said as she walked towards Natasha, strap-on sticking out and ready to do. Natasha nodded, spun around so her back was to her and bent over her table, sticking her firm ass out towards her. Carol stepped up behind her and gave her ass a spank before lining up and shoving the fake cock inside of her pussy.

Fucking Natasha hadn't been in the plans for today, but Carol was nothing if not adaptable. This was pretty welcome addition anyway; the woman was sexy, and Carol was thrilled to have her bent over her table after months of frustration with her. She took those months of frustration out on her, using her frequent confrontations with Natasha as fuel as she put her hands on her hips and fucked her hard. Natasha grunted as she felt Carol quickly get into fucking her hard, but the rough strap-on fuck was only part of it. Carol wanted to taunt her with the details of her affair while she was at it.

"Now you're going to see why Maria couldn't help but come to me," she said as her hips smacked against Natasha's ass. "I've fucked her so many times over the past few months. Remember your anniversary, where Maria had to cancel your date at the last minute because of work? That was bullshit. She cancelled on you because she cared more about taking me up on my offer and fucking my cunt than she did about your date."

Natasha whimpered, likely feeling a wide range of things at once and confused about what emotion should actually win out. She was of course hurt by the casual mention of the woman she loved not only cheating on her but canceling plans for a romantic date on their anniversary so she could go and cheat on her. But she also could not ignore the pleasurable feelings Carol was stirring up in her with every thrust of her hips that sent the strap-on deep inside of her pussy. She might not like Carol, and she might even hate her for stealing away the woman she loved, but she was just as helpless in the face of Carol’s relentless and dominate fucking as Maria had been. She was discovering what Maria had been unable to deny. But Carol wasn’t going to leave it at that. There was still plenty more to taunt her with.

“Remember that time you got into a fight because Maria was angry with you for lying about the mission in Portugal?” Carol asked as she grabbed Natasha’s hair and pulled her head back. “She was so mad at you that night, and she came to me to help her work off her aggression. I was more than happy to do so, of course. That was when I fucked her ass for the first time.” She gave Natasha a few slaps on the ass, and though she held quite a bit of her strength back it was still enough to make her yelp. There would probably be bright red handprints on her ass by the time Carol was done with her. “She was _really_ excited to let me do that, especially since she’d never let you do it before. She’s always gotten off on the cheating, but I’m not sure she’s ever thrown herself into the role of cheating slut as enthusiastically as she did that night. While you were probably here, alone in this apartment and walking around all pissed off, Maria was screaming her head off while I took her anal virginity.”

Natasha groaned, but the more interesting thing to Carol was Maria’s reaction. She heard a groan in that direction, and then she looked over and saw Maria biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together. It was no surprise to Carol that she was getting turned on by watching her lover get fucked hard by the woman that had already dominated her, and she was sure that having the memory of that night thrown in Natasha’s face was an even greater aphrodisiac for Maria.

“Do you want to hear about the first time she told me she loved me?” Carol asked, pausing in her fucking for a few seconds to let the full meaning of that sentence sink in. Natasha gasped in dismay, but Maria moaned as loudly as she probably would have if she was the one getting fucked at the moment. The emotional pain this was dropping on Natasha only excited Maria more, which showed just how far gone she was. “It was that same night. I wasn’t doing anything romantic; not in the least. I was fucking her ass and choking her, and she loved it all. With a strap-on in her ass and my hands around her throat, she told me she loved me. Then she came all over my carpet, and I made her lick it up.”

Maria was moaning audibly now, and one of her hands had reached into her pants and was rubbing between her legs. She wasn’t even bothering to try and hide what she was doing, but why would she? The time for hiding was over. Natasha had seen her true self now; she’d seen how much of a cheating slut she was, and how addicted she was to the pleasure only Carol could give her. And it all only turned her on more. Her lover learning just how depraved she was wasn’t something that had hurt Maria; it had only made everything hotter. And now she got to stand, watch and touch herself while Carol fucked her lover harder than anyone else ever had and spilled all of their dirty secrets, and she couldn’t get enough of it.

“There was also that time after a training session, when the two of you went and carried on a conversation while you were both showering,” Carol said. She released Natasha’s hair and let her hang her head in submission while she continued to plow her hard from behind with her strap-on. “Remember that? The two of you were talking casually, making plans about where to eat dinner that night and whether or not you should start looking for a place you could share together. But it wasn’t just the two of you in the showers that day. While you were making plans with your fiancée to pick up food from that new Chinese place on your way home, I was there, just feet away, fucking Maria harder than you ever did and making her feel better than you ever could.”

Natasha was moaning. It was faint, so Carol had a feeling she was trying to fight it off, trying not to show how much this fuck and these recollections were changing everything. But just like Maria, she wasn’t able to run from what she was feeling. She could do everything she could to keep her voice down and it would make no difference to Carol. She knew exactly what was happening, and what it was doing to Natasha. Carol had entered this apartment with one slut, and bit by bit she was moving closer towards leaving with a second. With every thrust and every word, every time she bottomed out inside of Natasha’s pussy and every time she regaled her with a story of her affair with the other woman’s fiancée, Carol broke down Natasha’s defenses a little bit more.

“Did you know you aren’t the first person to catch us fucking?” she asked. “Someone else knows all about our affair. _Two_ people, in fact. They’re even Avengers just like you. And yet they never said a word to you, did they?” Natasha shook her head slightly, though there was no need. Carol knew why Natasha had been living in bliss until now; she knew why their secret had been kept until today. And she was about to let Natasha know all about it.

“Who?” she asked quietly. Her voice didn’t have much strength by this point, and there was none of the fight that there had been when she first walked in on Carol fucking Maria’s ass.

“It was Peter and Wanda,” Carol said. “They walked in on us when I was right in the middle of riding Maria’s face. Can you guess what they did, since obviously they didn’t bother to tell you about it?”

“N- _no_!” Natasha moaned as Carol gave another hard thrust. Her arms were trembling, and it looked as if she might not be able to support herself for much longer.

“They were shocked at first,” Carol said. “But I could tell they were pretty turned on too, even if they tried to hide it. We wound up swapping partners, which was fun.”

“You, _ah_ , you let Peter fuck you?” Natasha asked.

“Oh, no, no,” Carol said, shaking her head even if Natasha couldn’t see it. “I can see why you’d think that, but no. But Wanda’s pussy was _so_ tight. She was tighter than Maria and tighter than you too.” She paused for a second to let Natasha’s hazy mind absorb that, as well as to think about that day with Wanda. She wasn’t kidding about her tightness. Fucking Wanda Maximoff had felt _exquisite_. She’d been so tight and so comfortable with her lust. Carol had honestly been surprised at how enthusiastic and comfortable Wanda had been. The same applied to Peter as well. Both of them had struck her as the more timid type, but that had definitely not been the case in the bedroom. Wanda had been a fun lay, and Peter had made quite an impression as she watched him use his webbing as bondage and fucked Maria’s helpless, moaning body.

“And you came pretty hard when Peter creampied you, didn’t you, Maria?’ Carol said, moving the conversation forward so she could taunt Natasha with the part she _really_ wanted to.

“ _So_ hard,” Maria said, smiling at the memory. “He didn’t fuck me as well as you do, of course, but he was pretty good. And feeling him cum inside of me was so damn hot.”

“Yeah, that’s one feature I just can’t offer you,” Carol said, sighing dramatically. “I can fuck you harder than anyone, our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man included, but I can’t fill you up with semen like he did. And there was a _lot_ of it, too!”

“ _So_ much!” Maria said, giggling. “And he wasn’t wearing a condom, and I’m not on birth control since I’d only been sleeping with women. That made it so much hotter!”

Carol laughed, but mainly because of the impact she knew all of this would have on Natasha. She already knew just how slutty Maria was, but now she was being confronted with the knowledge of how reckless she had become in pursuit of a brief but incredible thrill. Carol pulled on Natasha’s hair again, bringing her head up so she could whisper right into her ear as she fucked her from behind.

“It wasn’t even that long ago either,” she whispered. “Maybe he knocked her up, who knows? She wouldn’t even show for awhile yet. Maybe we should go and get your fiancée a pregnancy test.”

She wondered how Natasha would react to this latest insult. Not only had her fiancée been cheating on her for months with Carol and was so obsessed with how she could make her feel that she could not walk away from it, but she’d let Peter Parker fuck her _and_ cum deep inside of her unprotected pussy. Maria had been made into a depraved slut, and Natasha was well on her way to joining her. The Black Widow had tried so hard to be strong, but everything was breaking down in front of her as Carol fucked her and dropped one revelation after another about the true depths of Maria’s deviance. How would Natasha react, and how much longer would she be able to hold on to whatever fragile control still remained?

Carol did not have to wait long to get a definitive answer to all of this, because soon after she’d dropped that final bomb about Maria’s risky encounter with Peter Parker, Natasha cried out and her body shook in orgasm. She’d lost her battle; she’d lost in every conceivable way. She’d lost when Carol stole Maria away and made her into her personal slut, she’d lost when Maria refused to break off her affair when confronted, and she’d lost to Carol when she offered to let her fuck her as well just so she could try and remain in her lover’s life in some way. Now she’d lost her battle to try and keep her voice down, and her body had lost to the relentless pounding of Carol and her strap-on.

It was funny to remember how fierce Natasha had tried to be that first day when Carol had boldly gone up and flirted with her fiancée, and how she’d tried something similar here today which had failed just as spectacularly. Maria had chosen the path of infidelity; she’d chosen Carol. She’d chosen her that first day when she went into the bathroom and ate her out, she’d chosen her on her anniversary and after a fight and so many other times along the way, and she’d chosen her again today when Natasha finally learned what was happening. At every stop along the way, Natasha had been beaten. She had been beaten thoroughly and completely, and now she was confronted by her failure. Her orgasm might as well have been a white flag of surrender.

“You’re mine now, aren’t you, Natasha?” Carol asked as she slowly pulled the strap-on out of her. Natasha slumped down onto her knees as soon as she no longer had the toy inside of her.

“I am,” Natasha said. “I’m yours.”

“You’re my _what_?” Carol prompted. “What are you to me, Natasha? You’re not my lover, are you?”

“No,” Natasha said.

“So what are you?” She wasn’t going to let this rest until Natasha had said the word out loud. Offering for Carol to fuck her in a desperate attempt to keep Maria around was nice, and her orgasm was a physical representation of her defeat. But now she wanted to hear her admit it.

“I’m your slut,” Natasha said. Carol smiled; that was it. That was exactly what she’d been waiting to hear. She’d always known she was going to get her revenge on this woman as soon as she’d walked up and tried to scare her away from flirting with her fiancée. She’d thought having Maria eat her out fifteen minutes later and carrying on an affair for months afterwards would have been the extent of that revenge, though she’d been happy to exploit the opportunity to rub it right in her face when she came back and saw them fucking in her apartment. Claiming Natasha too and putting her down on her knees just like she’d done with Maria hadn’t really occurred to her, but she was quite pleased with how everything had turned out. Cuckolding Natasha had been fun, but turning her into a slut that could join in with her fiancée was even better.

“Yes you are,” Carol said. She slapped Natasha’s ass, harder this time than she’d been earlier. Natasha groaned and actually wiggled her hips at her, so Carol did it again, and then again, and again. She got quite into spanking her, but she pulled back before she could do too much more. She didn’t want to get carried away and break her new toy before she could have more fun with it.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun together, Natasha,” she said. “You and Maria can stay together after all. You’re both going to be spending a lot of time down on your knees for me. Isn’t that going to be fun?”

“Yes,” Natasha said. She smiled up at her, and then smiled at her fiancée. She’d found a way to stay with Maria, even if it wasn’t in the sort of circumstances she’d ever imagined for herself. She was quickly warming up to it though. She’d felt what Carol could do for herself now, and having Maria join in as well was going to make things even more enjoyable for them all. “I can’t wait.”

Neither could Carol. She’d had plenty of fun with Maria over these past few months, and their run-in with Peter and Wanda had made for a very enjoyable afternoon, but adding Natasha in to all of the fun on a more permanent basis was going to open so many possibilities. All of the things they could do started flashing through her head. She could see them on their knees on either side of her, Maria eating her out while Natasha rimmed her. She could see sitting on Natasha’s face and humping her while Maria went down on her fiancée. She could see her and Maria both putting on strap-ons and giving Natasha a double penetration, and so many other positions. So many ideas came to Carol that it started to make her head spin. She shook her head and forced her mind back into the present. All of that was good and well, but she couldn’t get too far ahead of herself. She still had tonight to finish up with, and she knew just how she wanted to spend it.

“Those jeans you were wearing were cute, but that’s not what I think of when I see you,” Carol told Natasha. “Go put on that catsuit you love so much. I’m going to fuck your ass all night long, and I’m sure I’m not the only one who has looked at your ass in that tight little catsuit and thought about fucking it. The only difference is that I’m actually going to do it.” Natasha rushed off to her bedroom to get changed, and Maria stepped up kissed Carol on the lips.

“Thanks for staying,” Maria said. “Natasha’s going to be so happy now that she knows how good it feels. We’re going to have a lot of fun together.”

“Yes we are,” Carol agreed, nodding her head. “Yes we are.” She really should have left Earth and gone back out to protect the rest of the galaxy quite some time ago, but staying to keep fucking Maria and cuckolding Natasha had been too much fun to leave behind. Now Natasha had joined the mix, and it was going to make it even harder for her to leave. How was she going to be able to force herself to leave the planet when she had two powerful women turned willing sluts as sexy as Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff to play with?

Maybe she could talk to Fury and see if he might be willing to lend her a couple of ‘assistants’ to take with her when she left. The Avengers were a pretty big group as it was; surely Tony Stark’s money and technology, Thor’s godlike powers, Captain America’s super strength and Bruce Banner’s big green friend would be enough to make up for the loss of the Black Widow? And Maria Hill might be his trusted right hand woman, but he could find someone else with her skill set if he looked hard enough.

Sluts like Maria and Natasha were much harder to come by, however. Carol should know; she’d scoured the galaxy before she found this treasure trove back here on Earth.


End file.
